


Of Snarky Shirts and Love

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't think there was anything else, If I missed anything don't hesistate to tell me, M/M, Marriage, Snarky t-shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even back when he was a teenager, Eren had simply just loved these masterpieces that came in the form of T-shirts full of snark. The peoples reactions when they laid their eyes upon the text printed on his shirt was just downright priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snarky Shirts and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mikiri Happy birthday to you! I feel like this went completely far away from snarky t-shirts but I hope you will like it regardless. I know I said it would be 1000 words but I really don't know what happened.

Even back when he was a teenager, Eren had simply just loved these masterpieces that came in the form of T-shirts full of snark. The peoples reactions when they laid their eyes upon the text printed on his shirt was just downright priceless.

 

 

Eren loved spending his time at the cafe close to his apartment, he had been a regular since he found it back in high school. He would go there and sometimes sketch, sometimes write, other times he would just people watch while enjoying a cup of coffee, his choice of coffee always depended on his mood on that day.

 

That wednesday was no different. After taking a shower and changing his clothes, he grabbed his apartment's keys, his wallet and helmet. Carrying his laptop under his arm, in the parking lot after placing his laptop in the underseat storage of his scooter Eren closed the lid, seating himself before he started up the motor, driving his towards Cafe Maria.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn't that Levi particularly liked them or anything like that. He was previously told by the ever so social Hanji that snarky shirts made him look even more unaproachable when he wore one that one time, and Levi being the antisocial asshole that he was took adventage of that fact, that's all there was to it. Or atleast, that is how it was at first.

 

Whenever he felt even less like dealing with the filty shitstains called humans he would put on one of the snarky shirts he owned. His collection increased every year until he now had two full drawers filled with them.

 

Work had been even more tiring than usual that day. He had just finished a meeting with one of the authors he is in charge of. Just being around that author drains Levi's energy in a matter of seconds. God help him if they were to start squealing on top of it, which unfortunately for him they did as soon as he arrived. They went on about a famous internet author releasing a new installment of their favorite book series which were apparently only accessible by people who have joined and have been accepted into said authors community, and it was about then when Levi got fed up and tuned them out.

 

Thankfully after a few _polite_ words from Levi they quieted down and the meeting finally began. It didn't take more than an hour, which the last half of was used on catching up with each other before the meeting was over and Levi was finally, _finally_ , allowed to leave.

 

With a sigh Levi headed to his car and drove to his apartment, after taking a shower and changing his clothes, he left his apartment again with his laptop and a book then made his way towards his car, Once in he started the engine and drove off towards his favorite cafe, Cafe Maria, 

 

He had come across it by chance after moving to Trost. It being the only clean -up to his standards- and quiet cafe he had seen since he had moved to the city he took an immidiate liking to it especially with its vast and delicious collection of not only coffee but also tea, it didn't take long before he became a regular.

 

Arriving at the cafe, he made his way to the counter, after ordering his usual big cup of assam tea and paying Levi made his way towards his usual table only to see it occupied by some teenager working on his laptop typing something fast while pausing once every few minutes to take a sip of his baverage. 'Probably a school assigment.' Levi thought before letting out a sigh and looking around for a free table to sit at, only to see that the only space available being the seat infront of the teenager who had taken over his table. He walked towards the seat, clearing his throat loudly to gain the person's attention when he was standing next to the seat, When whom he had dubbed as a teenager lifted his gaze Levi was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the heterochromatic eyes that met his. One a gorgeous turqoise color that reminded him of the sea while the other a beautiful gold that reminded him of topaz. And Levi knew he probably shouldn't be practically waxing poetry to the eyes of someone he just met but he couldn't help it. Levi blinked once before he pointed at the seat across from the man. ''Can I sit here?'' Levi asked, for a reason he couldn't understand his question had been  _polite_ of all things instead of the usual rude and at times commanding words and tone he would usually use when he wanted something. 

 

The man looked around for a moment before looking back to Levi. ''Sure.'' He replied, looking a little uncomfortable before averting his eyes as Levi took a seat. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eren looked up when he heard someone clear their throat, his eyes meeting a pair of enchanting silver orbs, stunning him for a moment almost making him miss the question the stranger with the beautiful eyes had asked. 

 

''Can I sit here?'' Eren heard the stranger ask. He looked around to see if there were any free tables but when he found none he turned his gaze back to the man standing actoss him before uncomfortably replying with a ''Sure,'' Then bringing his eyes back to his laptop, he went on writing the next installment of his turned suprisingly popular -in his opinion- internet novel series. 

 

A few minutes later his palms were sweating profusely, The gaze he felt directed towards him making him both nervous and annoyed. He wasn't used to being stared at for long periods of time unless someone was trying to pick a fight with him, only reason he wasn't already up and punching the man in the face was because he could tell that picking a fight wasn't the man's intention, which made him nervous because even though he could tell that there was nothing hostile behind the staring his still didn't know what he was being stared at for. 

 

He swallowed roughly, grabbing his cup and taking a sip, placing the cup back down before bringing his gaze up towards the raven haired man. 

 

''Um, is something wrong? You've been staring at me for quite a while now.'' Eren asked nervously while slightly fidgeting. 

 

* * *

 

 

''Um, is something wrong? You've been staring at me for quite a while now.'' The brunet asked nervously, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

 

 _'Cute.'_ Levi thought. Taking a sip from his drink to hide the smirk that almost let itself be known on his face.

 

Trying to think of how to politely ask what he had been curious about, he drew up blank. Parting his lips, he thought _'Fuck it, no point putting on pretence'_ before he let his question flow out. ''That shirt you are wearing'' Levi paused, pointing towards the young man's shirt. ''Mind telling me where you bought it from?'' He finished his question with a tilt of his head.

 

 

The brunet blinked twice, before looking down at his shirt. It was a black t-shirt with ''Don't piss me off or I'll stop taking my pills'' printed on it in grey. ''Ah, that. Sorry I don't know.'' He admitted. ''My sister bought me this one a couple of months ago since she knew I liked them and thought this one was way too funny to pass so she got it for me as a joke saying something about my temper. As to where she bought it from is something only she could tell.'' He replied before returning to his laptop.

 

Levi hummed in understanding. He could've just let the conversation drop after that but he didn't want to. He wanted to talk to the brunet more, get to know him more. ''I was wondering, do you come here ofter?'' Levi asked. ''I've been coming to the cafe for years now but this is the first time I've seen you.''

 

''No.'' The brunet replied. ''I came across this place back when I was in my second year of high school when I was 14 and I've been a regular since then, It's been 6 years now.''

 

''Oh? That is quite a long time, makes the fact that I hadn't run into you before even stranger considering I've been coming here for the past 10 years.'' Levi responded. _'Oh, so he is 20. Perfectly legal._ ' Levi thought before berating himself. ' _What the heck am I thinking? Why would it matter whether his legal or not?'_ He asked himself mentally.

 

The brunet hummed in response, brows furrowing in concentration as he typed on his laptop. ''That is weird indeed.'' He replied. ''Usually during that period of time people would of seem each other atleast a couple of times if they frequented the same place for such a long time.'' Taking his cup into his hand, the brunet took a sip of his drink, only to choke on it as his eyes landed on the man infront of him. As his coughing subsided he fell into a laughing fit, tears of mirth clinging to his lashes.

 

Levi did his best not to stare. He had never heard a laugh so beautiful before.

 

He clicked his tongue in false annoyance. ''What are you laughing at brat?'' He demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 

The brunet took a deep breath before he uttered. ''I- I'm sorry! It's just, your shirt, I didn't notice what's written on it before.'' He said. Levi watched him wipe away the tears clinging to his lashes. ''I like it.'' The brunet stated and Levi was almost blinded by the gorgeous bright smile the young man flashed his way.

 

Levi looked down onto his shirt in confusion, he had forgotten which one of his snarky shirts he had put on that day. It was a light blue t-shirt with a ''Talk snarky to me'' written on it. He snorted at that, chuckling lightly as he turned his gaze back to the brunet. ''I liked it too which is why I bought it.'' Levi said. ''I have quite the collection of these shirts at home.''

 

''I do too!'' Eren stated, smiling brightly. ''I've been buying them since I was in highschool.'' He said, letting out a giggle.

 

 _'Adorable.'_ Levi thought. _'I never thought I would ever hear such a precious and adorable sound coming out of a person before.'_

 

''Levi.'' Levi suddenly stated. He could tell he startled the brunet a little.

 

''Huh?'' The brunet replied, confusion etched onto his face.

 

''My name.'' Levi said. ''It's Levi Ackerman.''

 

''Ah.'' Eren replied. ''Mine is Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you Levi.'' Eren said, flashing another bright smile towards Levi.

 

Levi's face softened at that, a small smile taking over his features. ''Nice to meet you too Eren.''

 

* * *

 

 

The small smile on Levi's face had Eren's breath hitching and his heart skipping a beat. He felt as if he had acomplished something amazing since he had the feeling that Levi didn't smile too often. Something about the older man just intrigued him. Eren wasn't going to lie, Levi is fairly attractive, any other day Eren would've been drooling over those piceps and that chiseled chest. But rather than just admiring, something about the man made Eren want more than just a few stolen glances. He didn't want to date Levi but he wanted to be more than just a stranger. Maybe acquaintances or even friends. Friends sounds so much better.

 

Eren looked towards his laptop again only to see that it was already 5PM. He saved his progress and turned off his laptop before turning to Levi. ''Sorry, but I have to go now.'' Eren said as he packed his laptop back into it's bag before standing up and walking away from the table.

 

''Wait.'' Levi said halting Eren's walk towards the door. Eren turned back towards the raven haired man and tilted his head to the side in curiousity. ''Want to exchange numbers before you leave?''

 

Eren thought for a moment. Did he want to see Levi again? The answer was obviously yes he decided as he fished out his phone and walked towards the older man.

 

After having exchanged numbers Eren walked back to the door and left after waving to Levi and promising to see him again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been three months since Levi met Eren and during that time Levi had learned alot of things about Eren. One being that Eren was originally from Germany, his sister, Mikasa, being his adopted sister who joined their family when Eren was nine after a horrible accident took Mikasa's parents away. He learned about the friend Eren and Mikasa made at the age of 11 named Armin whom Eren both of the siblings have been best friends with since, Levi even got to meet them. He learned that a year later Eren lost his mother and his father went missing, Levi also learned that Eren was the famous internet author Hanji had been fangirling about, he learned that Eren loved art regardless of what medium he used and got to see first hand the amazing paintings Eren created and he also learned that Eren's birthday was on the 31th of March.

 

Eren on the other hand also learned alot about Levi. He learned that Levi is 32, that his birthday is on the 25th of Christmas, that Levi hated Christmas with a passion he didn't know the older man possessed, Eren also learned that Levi was born in France and moved to Shingashina when he was 15, lived there until he was 23 before he moved to Trost and lived there while he completed college, uni which after he was reqruited and became an editor for Recon. He learned that Levi really loved black tea and had really high standards when it came to cleaning. Eren learned about Levi's childhood friends Farlan and Isabel whom he lost when they were teenagers. He learned about Levi's superior, and best friend who felt more like a brother at work whos name is Erwin whom he got to meet along with Levi's other best friend Hanji.

 

* * *

 

 

Four months after their first meeting Levi confessed to Eren and asked him to go out with him which Eren happily agreed to, admitting that he had liked Levi for months. That day they shared a sweet, chaste kiss in Levi's apartment at 3AM while seated on the sofa and watching Netflix.

 

 

* * *

 

 

2 years later Levi and Eren moved in togather into a bigger apartment which they both bought.

 

* * *

 

 

5 years later on Eren's and Levi's dating anniversary Levi was seen by Armin and Erwin exiting a jewelry store while holding a velvet box in his hand. They had immediately dialed Hanji and Mikasa and told them about what they had seen.

 

After they had come back to their apartment from the dinner Levi had sheduled at a gorgeous restourant, Levi had led Eren to the livingroom, seating his lover on the sofa before he got down on one knee and proposed which led Eren to break out in joyful tears as he wrapped Levi in his arms while whispering a loving 'yes' into his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

A year later Levi and Eren got married in spring at Rose Church, their officiant being an old man called Dot Pixis.

 

They shared their marriage vows and sealed them with a kiss. After cutting the cake and slow dancing to a song they had chosen they decided to spend a few more moments with their friends before they made their way to the car waiting outside for them and heading to the airport, they had decided to spend their honeymoon in Sina, spending time together while sightseeing.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of years later they adopted a boy whom after they adopted two girls after purchasing a permanent house for themselve and the boy had turned 3. The boy they named Farlan and the girls one the named Carla and the other they named Isabel, those three got doted alot even though their parents would never admit do ever doting on them. Though fact remains that they were doted the most by Hanji who would instantly melt into a puddle of cooing and baby talking everytime they see the children.

 

Eren became an author for Recon and started having his work edited by Levi, his book were an instant hit.

 

With their career going well, their children and friends by their side Levi and Eren didn't need anything else.

 


End file.
